


Not Meant To Be

by klutzy_girl



Category: Eureka
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Drama, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post "Double Take". Fargo thinks maybe they're just not meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

As much as Fargo doesn’t want to give up on Holly, he feels like he has to. This is just the latest disaster in one of many that has affected their relationship. Maybe they’re just not meant to be.

Holly losing her memory guts him because she won’t ever remember the past year. She doesn’t love him anymore, doesn’t remember dying, none of it. Fargo can’t take much more devastation or he’ll fall apart at the seams. So that’s why he makes the decision that Holly should go home to her parents and never think of him again. Her life was better off without him. And with Eureka being shut down, he doesn’t know what to do. For the first time since the timeline changed, he’s floundering. It _hurts_ so much. But he has to do what’s best for Holly, wants her to be happy. She’ll find someone else to fall in love with and won’t have to deal with all the fucked up things that have happened in this town. Who would want to? Although he hates the lying, it’s the right thing to do in this situation.

Fargo just wishes it didn’t feel like he was dying inside.


End file.
